Аай Фризис
Аай Фризис - второй президент Фонда Фризис, внучатая племянница Сё Фризиса. Играла важную роль в освоении Нового Света. После смерти Сё, Аай выбрали новым лидером кампании. Работала в тесном сотрудничестве с вице-президентами Бруно Марлоном и Нобом Николь для расширения бизнеса. Aai Freezis was the second president of the Freezis Foundation and the grandniece of Shaw Freezis. Instrumental in expanding colonization of the New World, she was ultimately selected as the company's new leader in the wake of Shaw's death, working closely with Vice Presidents Bruno Marlon and Nob Nicole to expanding their business exploits. Биография Ранние годы Аай родилась в семействе Фризис примерно в 6-ом веке - точная дата неизвестна. Участвовала в развитии огромного конгломерата, оставленного её дедом Сё. После открытия Мейстеи в 592, Аай работала над распространением дел Фонда в "Новом Свете". Born a member of the Freezis Family some time in the 6th century EC, Aai joined the Freezis Foundation and helped develop her grandfather Shaw's massive business conglomerate. Following the discovery of Maistia in EC 592, Aai worked to expand the foundation's business into the "New World".Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Смена лидера Через месяц после смерти Сё (17 октября 609 года), Аай, как старшую в семействе, выбрали новым президентом кампании. После этого Фризис назначила двух вице-президентов и распределила обязанности между ними. Бруно Марлону она поручила ведение счетов Фонда в Эвиллиосе, а Ноб Николь стал ответственным за дела в Новом Свете. After her grandfather's death on October 17, EC 609, the elderly woman was selected to become the new foundation president the following month.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Afterward, Aai charged her newly appointed vice presidents with helping manage the Foundation, tasking Bruno Marlon with handling the foundation's Evillious affairs while Nob Nicole was charged with overseeing the development of the New World. В течении следующих месяцев Аай часто замечала, как её вице-президенты спорят о политике Фонда. Позднее, она запланировала встречу с Люцифенианским правительством в Зале Звуков Королевского дворца на 23 мая 610 года. Фризис хотела обсудить проблему преступности в Новом Свете, а затем поприсутствовать на торжественном ужине в Зале Зеркал. Бруно и Ноб должны были сопровождать её. During the ensuing months, Aai witnessed the two vice presidents argued over the foundation's policy repeatedly. Later on, Aai was scheduled to join Nob and Bruno with meeting the Lucifenian government at the Lucifenian Palace's Hall of Sounds on May 23 of EC 610 to discuss the New World's criminal activity before having a formal dinner in the Hall of Mirrors afterward.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Встреча в Люцифении После прибытия в порт Люцифениана днем 23 мая, трое представителей Фонда наняли повозку и отправились в Королевский дворец. Они пришли в Зал Звуков за десять минут до назначенного времени - около 15:50. Аай сразу же поприветствовала президента Джулию Абеляр и обняла её. Затем они сели и проговорили два с половиной часа. Когда все встали со своих мест, Джулия попросила Бруно и Ноба ненадолго задержаться, тем более до ужина еще оставалось время. After arriving at the port town to Lucifenian in the afternoon of May 23, the three boarded a carriage and went to the Lucifenian Palace, entering the Hall of Sounds ten minutes before the meeting began around 3:50 PM. Aai immediately greeted President Julia Abelard while the two embraced. Once they were all seated and the meeting began, the talks continued for two and a half hours before finally ending. As the other officials all rose from their seats, Julia told Bruno and Nob to wait a little while since there was some time before the dinner. Аай уже собиралась выйти из Зала и переодеться для вечера, когда в помещение ворвались офицеры Джустеи. Фризис удивилась и осталась в Зале Звуков. Один из вошедших представил себя - Виллиуса Зорак - и своего партнера - Эйна Энкора, перед тем как начать спорить с Бруно, якобы тот пытался давить на отдел Джустеи, чтобы Зорака и Энкора отправили домой. После этого Виллиус объяснил присутствующим, что жизнь Ноба в опасности. Услышав это, Аай расстроилась. Джулия спокойно спросила, есть ли у него основания для подобных обвинений. В ответ Зорак признался, что Джустея тайно следила за Бруно. As Aai prepared to leave the room to change for the soiree, a Justea unit burst into the room. Surprised, they listened while Officer Willus Zorach introduced himself and his partner Ayn Anchor before arguing with Bruno over allegedly pressuring their department to send them home. Afterwards, Willus explained to the assembly that Nob's life was being targeted, upsetting Aai. When Julia calmly asked if he had any basis for the claim, Willus revealed Justea had been secretly investigating Bruno. Офицер попросил президента Аай подтвердить разногласия Бруно и Ноба в отношении управления Фондом. Фризис согласилась с ним, но настойчиво потребовала объяснить, почему Бруно захотел убить своего коллегу. Она выслушала Виллиуса - он рассказал, что Бруно отправлял людей в Мейстею, несмотря на юрисдикцию Ноба в Новом Свете. Затем офицер назвал действия Марлона попытками контролировать дела Николя, как если бы тот перестал быть вице-президентом. Once the officer asked President Aai to confirm the friction between Bruno and Nob regarding the foundation's management, the old woman admitted they did before insisting there needed to be a stronger reason for Bruno to want to kill him. She then listened while the officer revealing Bruno had been sending manpower to Maistia despite the New World being under Nob's jurisdiction. Willus then described that Bruno's actions were seemingly an attempt to take over Nob's projects, something that would only be possible if he was expecting the fellow vice president to be no more. Зорак сообщил, что и в Люцифении и в Эльфегорте Бруно действовал довольно подозрительно. Упомянув несколько встреч вице-президента с Джулией, Виллиус добавил, что Бруно был замечен в определенных местах черного рынка, где Марлон мог заказать убийство Николя. В конце концов офицер объявил Бруно пособником Пер Ноэля, считавшим Ноба угрозой для этой преступной организации. Подозреваемый оскорбился и утверждал, что против него нет улик, но представители Джустеи указали на наличие доказательств по каждому обвинению. After Willus told the assembly that Bruno's movements in Lucifenia and Elphegort were also suspicious, he pointed out that the Vice President had visited President Julia beforehand several times before adding that he had also been visiting the site of the black market Nob as attempting to eradicate. He finally admitted they believed Bruno was connected to Père Noël and considered Nob to be a threat to the organization. After the outraged Bruno argued they had no evidence, the Justea officer pointed out they had proof for a separate matter. Затем офицер Эйн Энкор подтвердил подозрительность исчезновения Бруно, которое произошло в одно время с пропажей Кайдора Бланкенхайма. В качестве доказательства Энкор привел свидетельство о смене внешности Кайдора на внешность Бруно Седьмой Волшебницей из Пер Ноэля. Эйн попросил Марлона снять рубашку - будет ли у него на спине татуировка двух драконов, как у Бланкенхайма. Все присутствующие, в том числе и Аай, молчали, потупив взгляды. Подозрения подтвердились и Кайдор был арестован за предполагаемые преступления. У разозленной Аай и Ноба появились некоторые опасения по поводу предыдущих встреч президента Джулии и Бруно, поэтому они начали настаивать на её отставке. Officer Ayn Anchor then related Bruno's suspicious disappearance during the same time fugitive Kaidor Blankenheim had gone missing to the assembly, revealing the evidence that Père Noël's "Seventh Magician" had changed Kaidor's face to that of the real Bruno. After the officer asked Bruno to remove his shirt to confirm whether he had Kaidor's distinct twin dragon tattoo on his back, Aai and the others watched the downcast foundation executive remain silent.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 After Kaidor was arrested for his alleged crimes, the outraged Aai and Nob grew suspicious of President Julia's earlier meetings with Bruno, demanding she resign from office.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Личность и черты характера Аай была терпеливой и по-деловому настроенной женщиной. Она посвятила себя развитию Фонда Фризис и ради этого участвовала в самых разных авантюрах. Хотя Аай и была старательной и трудолюбивой, она больше внимания обращала на преимущества своего статуса, в принципе не задумываясь о сомнительной стороне дел кампании. Из-за этого Фризис переоценила надежность своих сотрудников и поручала ведение дел Фонда своим вице-президентам - и прибыльно и законно. Также, Аай ненавидела Пер Ноэль и искренне разозлилась, узнав об очевидной связи Бруно и Джулии с этой преступной группировкой. Aai was a patient and business-oriented woman, dedicating herself to expanding the Freezis Foundation's various ventures. While proving herself diligent and hardworking,Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Aai readily indulged in the more glamorous aspects of her executive position, typically inattentive of the more potentially unsavory side of doing corporate business. Because of this, she put a great amount of trust in her vice presidents to help manage the Freezis Foundation both profitably and lawfully.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 She also detested Père Noël, naturally outraged to discover Bruno and Julia's apparent connection to the criminal organization.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Умения и навыки Аай была опытной деловой женщиной, которая смогла привнести большой вклад в экстенсивный рост Фонда Фризис. Являлась основным спонсором в развитии колоний Нового Света. Несмотря на свое огромное состояние и влияние как президента Фонда, Аай предоставляла сотрудникам самим управлять кампанией, а сама почти не занималась делами. Помимо этого Фризис была способным дипломатом и продолжала быть вежливой и дружелюбной вне зависимости от работы. Aai was a proficient businesswoman, able to contribute to the Freezis Foundation's extensive growth and be a major contributor to the development of the New World colonies.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Despite her immense wealth and influence as the Freezis Foundation's president, Aai largely delegated leadership to her subordinates rather than manage much of the company herself.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Aside from this, Aai was a capable diplomat and maintained a polite and friendly conduct while doing business.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Связь с другими персонажами Бруно Марлон - один из подчиненных Аай. Фризис считала его надежным человеком и поэтому частично оплачивала его сделки на черном рынке. Фризис доверила Марлону дела Фонда. Эти двое находились в довольно теплых, но деловых отношениях. Аай была крайне шокирована и взбешена, узнав о связи Бруно с Пер Ноэлем. Bruno Marlon: One of Aai's subordinates. Believing him trustworthy, Aai initially paid little heed to Bruno's secret black market dealings and trusted him to manage the Foundation's affairs, the two having a cordial business relationship. As a result, she was shocked and outraged by his revealed Père Noël connections. Ноб Николь - один из подчиненных Аай. Фризис считала его надежным человеком и доверила ему вести дела Фонда в Новом Свете. Эти двое находились в довольно теплых, но деловых отношениях. Nob Nicole: One of Aai's subordinates. Believing him trustworthy, Aai trusted Nob to handle Foundation affairs in the New World and the two of them had a cordial business relationship. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Фамилия Аай предположительно образована от английского слова ''freezing ''- заморозка. *Aai's surname is possibly derived from the English word ''freezing. Любопытно *Аай признана внучатой племянницей Сё, но неизвестно, чей она потомок: старшей сестры Юкины, или младшей - Айль. *While Aai is confirmed to be Shaw's grandniece, it is unknown whether she is descended from his elder sister Yukina or his younger sister Aile. *Имя Аай частично совпадает с именем вокалоида Kaai Yuki, которая представляет Юкину. *Aai's name shares its romanization with the Vocaloid Kaai Yuki, the representative Vocaloid of Yukina. Появления *Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (первое упоминание) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot (первое появление) Примечания }} en:Aai Freezis es:Aai Freezis fr:Aai Freezis Категория:Персонажи